La première fic à Monsieur D!
by La chose
Summary: Yaoi!DMHP OneShot Voilà l'histoire: Par un mercredi soir, je suis triste et mon ami Monsieur D qui n'aime PAS les yaoi, m'en improvise un avec mon couple préféré juste pour me faire plaisir Venir lire ce délire fait par un non fan de ce couple...


Allo à tout le monde Me revoilà même si personne doit me connaître vu que ça fait une sacré éternité que je n'ai écrit aucune fic et j'ai changer de nom, ça faisait si longtemps que je me souvenais plus de mon mot de passe. Auparavant j'étais Nat666… 

Ce one-shot n'est pas très sérieux…Voilà l'histoire : Je vis une peine d'amour assez difficile et compliquée ces derniers jours, et hier, un mercredi soir divin, puisque je venais de savoir que j'avais passé mon test de socio, ben ce beau soir s'est écroulé. J'ai su que des choses mal contre moi se disaient derrière moi entre mon ex et ma meilleure amie 

Mais heureusement un très bon ami est arrivé sur ma messagerie instantanée tel un chevalier à l'écuissons de l'amitié : J'ai nommé Monsieur D Son vrai nom est Matthieu mais on l'appelle tous ainsi pour son nom de famille qui débute par D.

Pour me consoler et me changer les idées, je lui ai demandé d'écrire des choses absurdes pour me faire rigoler. Il a fait beaucoup mieux…Il n'aime pas ça, mais il sait que moi j'adore ça, donc il ma improvisé un one-shot sur Harry et Drago Le couple que j'aime le plus.

Puisqu'il a écrit ça sur le chat, les phrases n'étaient pas parfaites alors je me suis donné le droit d'améliorer son œuvre. Le chapitre 2 sera consacré pour la version originale de notre conversation Ça vaut la peine, croyez moi.

Alors je vous laisse pour un petit moment de rire entre mon Dray chéri et mon Harty que j'adore Je ne peux choisir entre deux titres alors j'ai écrit les 2 

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi…Pousse un hurlement déchirant suivit d'une plainte tonitruante et terminé par des vociférations indescriptibles Bon j'exagère un peu mais cela m'inquiète de laisser mon Dray et mon Harty à cette J.K Rowling qui a tué cruellement mon Sirius…Snif, Snif…Enfin…Son Sirius…

**Quelques évènements pour le moins…inaccoutumés…**

Ou

**Le premier yaoi à Monsieur D!**

Tout débute par une première journée d'école radieuse. Le soleil est à son plein gaz, il fait une chaleur suffocante, les oiseaux nagent joyeusement et les poissons gazouillent. (Nda : Faut pas se fier aux apparences) Comme je disais donc, tout allait pour le mieux et Harry, qui était à sa dernière année, était en ce moment même assit à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur se démenait tel un forcené pour faire saisir aux élèves un sort déstabilisant. En effet, le sort était très difficile et des jets lumineux ricochaient dans toute la pièce, engendrant des choses pour le moins…inaccoutumés…

Harry dû affronter Malfoy, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas trop. Il espérait pouvoir lui mettre la raclée de sa vie à cet enfant de riche. Néanmoins, Harry qui fût le plus rapide, manqua son sort et Malfoy se retrouva avec une robe pour femme moldue rouge écarlate avec un décolleté du dos et de la poitrine assez avantageuse, pour le corps sublime du blond. Et au comble du malheur pour Harry, il trouva Malfoy un peu trop mignon à son goût.

Étant très gêné et humilié, Drago se mit à courir dans la direction des toilettes à la manière de Yuna dans Final Fantasy X2(1) L'ange blond entra donc dans une cabine pour déverser toutes les larmes de son corps…Pendant ce temps, Harry, encore dans la classe, se posait quelques questions :

-Est-ce que j'lai vraiment trouvé mignon? Non ça ne se peut pas…Mais pourtant, il est si…si…

Et il décida subitement d'aller le rejoindre. Mais avant d'y aller, il alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller convenablement, il voulait quand même bien paraître sté…Franchement, voir si on va voir un beau mec habillé en uniforme d'école…Mais je m'égares

Après savoir habillé, après avoir _essayé_ de se peigner et après un Pouish de parfum pour homme, il alla rejoindre le jeune homme dans les toilettes.

Il ouvrit la porte où l'on entendait des sanglotements. Quand il vu Malfoy, Harry se sentit coupable de ce qu'il avait fait, alors il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin plein d'amour.(2)

Pendant cette étreinte, Drago tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face avec une paire de yeux à l'iris émeraude. Il s'écria :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou! T'es cinglé!

Drago repoussa Harry et recommença à courir, mais cette fois ci, en directions de la chambre commune des serpentards. En courant, il songea à tout ceux qui le voyaient dans cet état et à combien il avait l'air ridicule. À destination, il s'effondra dans son lit et se remit à pleurer tout en rageant contre son oreiller.

Mais soudain, il se rendit compte d'une chose…Une chose pour le moins inaccoutumée…Il se dit :

-Mon Dieu c'est vraiment confortable une robe de femme…

De son côté Harry se rendit compte de quelque chose aussi. Quelque chose de douloureux et d'une chose pour le moins inaccoutumée…Dans sa chute Harry tomba sur un morceau de miroir cassé. En regardant ce qu'il avait, il accouru vers l'infirmerie. Deux jeunes de deuxième année virent le survivant courant les bras vers l'avant, le regard terrorisé et un bout de miroir au postérieur.

À destination, l'infirmière put constater assez rapidement que l'on pouvait voir le reflet d'une fesse à Harry, elle n'a pas trouvé ça normal, alors elle l'a gardé pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, en appuyant sur le _snooze_ de son hibou-réveil, Drago pensa à la journée d'hier et à Potter. Toute la journée il ne le vit à aucuns des cours qu'ils avaient ensembles. Il commença à s'inquiéter à sa plus grande indignation, alors il alla voir la sang de bourbe et la belette.

-Potter n'est pas avec vous, dit-il en un rictus particulièrement détestable?

-Il est à l'infirmerie si ça peut t'intéresser, et soit dit en passant, ça te va très bien une robe aussi féminine. Ça fait ressortir ta stupidité, se moqua Ron.

Malfoy serra les poings, ravala ses paroles et parti, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre vu son inquiétude envers le survivant.

Il décida donc d'aller à l'infirmerie juste pour jeter un coup d'œil, après il partirait.

À destination il pu en effet constater que Potter était bien là, portant une espèce de couche de bandages blancs…Interloqué, il s'approcha du malade, s'abaissa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-Heu…Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Potter? T'es incontinent?

-Idiot! Répondit-il insulté, c'est à cause de toi si j'suis dans cet état, tu m'as poussé sur un miroir brisé!

Drago sentit alors son cœur se serrer. Il se sentait mal. Oui un Malfoy pouvait être méchant, même cruel, mais pas jusqu'à enfoncer un morceau de miroir dans les fesses du survivant. Il ne pourra jamais se pardonner. C'était une bévue inexcusable…Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et susurra sur un ton quelque peu renfrogné :

-Eh ben…je…je suis désoler Potter…

-Heu…Ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça, finit le brun en se grattant le derrière de la tête et en souriant bêtement, c'est pas si grave que ça.

…

Et puis à ce moment là, il se passa un évènement pour le moins inaccoutumé…Harry avait apprécié l'inquiétude de son ennemi et Drago sentait un étrange besoin de réconforter le malade…Et comme ça, comme quand un chien à une soudaine envie de zigner la jambe d'un inviter, le blond se coucha auprès de son rival et se blottit tout contre lui…

Dumbledor qui entrait justement en ce moment pour aller visiter son élève favori, vit le spectacle le plus surprenant de toute sa miraculeuse longue vie…C'est alors qu'il s'écria en pointant du doigt la chose qui le subjuguait autant :

-Wooohhhhh!

Il se mit à courir très maladroitement vu la somme énorme de tissus que possédait sa robe et attrapa la boîte de nouveaux bonbons tendres au caramel qui avait été offerte à Harry.

Il savoura l'un des bonbons qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu la chance de goûter et fut brillamment comblé. Le chocolat fondait chaudement sur sa langue qui en réclamait encore plus…Au-delà du chocolat, un caramel somptueux naviguait tel une rivière entre ses papilles gustatives. Et soudain, sans avertissement…Elles arrivèrent…

Dobby qui apparut alors aux côtés du directeur, tira sur la robe de celui-ci pour avoir son attention. Alors il lui demanda :

-Vous les sentez les bulles Monsieur?

Ensuite Dobby disparût et laissa l'homme âgé à sa dégustation qui se termina quand il vit enfin les deux adolescents qui semblaient scandalisés devant la mauvaise pub d'aréo au caramel qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir.

En voyant les deux tourtereaux, Albus se mit à avoir quelques spasmes de l'œil et de la tête vers la droite…Sans plus tarder il s'échappa gracieusement en marchant de côté et en frôlant le mur idée que personne ne le surprenne.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent songeusement puis éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que les larmes leurs coulent sur les joues.

Cependant, ils constatèrent ensuite la gravité : Dumbledor était maintenant au courant et Pomfresh les avaient peut-être aussi vus. Les deux ne voulaient pas que leurs amis voient ça, ils avaient tout de même une réputation à tenir. Un survivant et un Malfoy ont quand même leur orgueil.

Drago se retira donc des couvertures et alla à ses cours comme si rien ne c'était passé. Toute une semaine passa sans qu'ils se reparlent, un peu honteux pour l'histoire de l'infirmerie.

À la fin de la semaine, Harry pu enfin se libéré de cet effroyable infirmière. Il en avait plus que marre de rester là, la couche aux fesses. La joie le gagna quand il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller se préparer, joie qui s'effaça assez rapidement. Le jeune homme se sentait étrange et il sentait tous les regards sur lui. Tout le monde le regardait avec dédain…Pourquoi? Se demanda-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas, Dumbledor n'avait quand même pas tout raconté. Est-ce que Ron et Hermione étaient au courant? Allait-il perdre ses amis? Il s'assombrit à cette idée. Il ne voulait plus perdre personne…

Rendu à sa chambre enfin, il croisa Ron qui le regardait, à son plus grand anéantissement, lui aussi avec dédain. Il commença à paniquer quand le rouquin s'approcha pour lui dire contre l'oreille :

-Harry…Tu sens pire que ma tante Tessy, va prendre un bain je t'en conjure…

Tout s'éclaira alors dans la tête du survivant : Il ne s'était pas lavé pendant une semaine et il venait d'enlever une couche qui avait enfermé l'humidité et les odeurs tout ce temps.

Harry alla donc prendre sa douche, jurant contre l'auteur qui est assez dégueulasse pour laisser la saleté s'accumuler sur son corps irrésistible d'attrapeur.

Après avoir utilisé, par inaccoutumance, une serviette, une sableuse, une drille électrique, une scie à chaîne et puis en marteau piqueur, il réussit à enlever les crasses et alla enfin à son premier cours de la journée.

Au ledit premier cours, malheureusement pour lui en potion, ses amis l'accueillerent par des accolades et des tapes amicales dans le dos. Harry aima cette soudaine attention même si quelques uns le naguère pour avoir resté au lit toute une semaine, tout ça pour une blessure fessière. Il décida d'ignorer ceux-ci et ouvrit son livre. En l'ouvrant, il eu la surprise de sa vie. Le bouquin détenait entre deux pages une photo de Drago avec sa robe féminine. Au coin de la feuille, en bas à droite, était étampé un baiser de rouge à lèvre…

-C'est pour le moins inaccoutumé, Drago qui se met du rouge à lèvre, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il referma donc le livre à grande vitesse pour que personne ne voie cette photo. Malencontreusement, celle-ci virevolta sous le vent et s'échappa gracieusement des pages jaunis du vieux livre à la couverture noire. Il sauta comme un forcené dans les airs pour la rattraper, mais elle atterrit hypocritement où il ne fallait pas…Sur le bureau de Rogue…Celui-ci porta son regard sur l'image en question et haussa un sourcil. Il réprima pour la première fois de sa vie un rire, prit la photo et lui infligea un sort d'agrandissement et de lévitation. Maintenant tous pouvait voir qu'en plus du baiser, il y était écrit :

-Je t'aime Harry

Tous se retournèrent alors vers le survivant. Drago qui était au fond de la classe, s'enfuit au fond de sa chaise et creusa la tête entre ses épaules. Tel un dessin animé Japonais (manga) il rapetissa et devint un Drago _choupi_ qu'on avait du mal à distinguer sur le siège.

Seulement, Harry ne laissa pas tout se gâcher, il annonça de ton bourré de fierté :

-Moi aussi je l'aime et je n'ai rien à faire de vos mauvais commentaires.

Drago reprit alors sa taille normale et ses yeux brillèrent aussi à la façon des mangas. Il était atrocement surprit mais aussi débordant de béatitude à l'idée de savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait et n'avait pas peur de le dire.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent intensément durant quelques minutes, chacun à l'extrémité contraire de la classe. C'était comme un ralenti dans un film d'amour. La chanson _Kiss me_ débuta mais fut interrompu aussitôt par un Severus furieux :

-Ne soyez pas aussi démonstratif devant moi je vous pris, ÇA FAIT 10 ANS QUE J'AI PAS BAISÉ PUTAIN!

Le maître des potions partit donc à toute vitesse en s'arrachant les cheveux de la tête.

Et c'est ainsi que le monde magique, en cette journée ensoleillé bien que refroidie, connu alors la réponse à LA question : Pourquoi Severus Rogue est si empoté? Ce pauvre avait juste besoin d'un touche pipi et tout se règlerait.(3)

À la tombée de la nuit, entre les murmures qui se baladaient à propos de l'étrange évènement, Drago et Harry se rejoignirent à la lisière de la forêt interdite. La lune était pleine et magnifique. Un vent chaud et humide venait caresser la peau des jeunes hommes. C'est ici qu'un instant se grava dans la mémoire des deux amoureux. Harry saisit Drago par le cou et le rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres puissent enfin se toucher. Ils approfondirent leur baisé quelques secondes puis Harry empoigna Drago et l'amena jusqu'à…Buck. Après plusieurs refus, puisque l'animal n'aimait pas Drago, ils réussirent tout de même à monter et à survoler le lac, sans crainte pour leurs sentiments, l'un blottit contre l'autre…

Non loin d'eux, dans une salle n'ayant qu'une étroite fenêtre, le maître des potions s'assit à son bureau, ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit un album de photos. Il l'ouvrit et ajouta la photo de Drago en robe à sa collection. En effet, l'impudent maître des potions détenait un recueil intéressant d'une centaine de garçons en robe pour femme…

Il referma le livre en un rire machiavélique jusqu'à ce qu'il voit dans le ciel deux personnes sur un hippogriffe. L'animal passa entre les remparts d'un des ponts du château et la personne aux cheveux blonds prit une poutre en plein front et tomba à la renverse.

Sur ce, en espérant que ce blond ne soit pas mort vu l'altitude de la chute, Severus Rogue décida que la meilleure chose à faire, était d'avaler une poutine avec beaucoup de fromage…

The end!

(1)Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas ce jeu eh bien Yuna court atrocement mal, comme une fille qui se fait courir après par un meurtrier dans les films d'horreur)

(2)C'est comme ça que Monsieur D l'a écrit c'est tout choupi!

(3)**Pour tout intéressé 18 ans et plus : **Pour seulement un dollars par mois vous pouvez parrainer un être visqueux, sombre, frustré, sénile, au nom de Severus Rogue. Une seule chose à faire : Lui donner son plaisir quotidien. Veuillez appeler au : 1 738 378 3662 poste 6783

Ou 1 sev est en manque…Si vous appeler dans les 20 minutes qui suivent on vous offre gratuitement le fourre tout viril! Offre valide jusqu'à épuisement des stocks.

**REVIEWS!** Soyez généreux c'est la première fic que mon ami a écrit, ou plutôt improvisé. De plus, il a fait ça dans le seul but de me réconforter. Il est super sympa et il mérite vos commentaires.

S'ils ne sont pas bons j'vais les garder pour moi, c'est moi qui a quand même écrit et j'en ai beaucoup ajouté. Comprenez moi, faut pas le décourager parce que mon but est de réussir à lui faire aimer les yaoi

Non, sérieusement j'vais lui montrer, il doit apprendre et accepter la critique qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, s'il veut faire carrière comme écrivain de yaoi

Monsieur D : Tes folle! Ça m'a tout prit pour les faire s'embrasser, tu ne crois quand même pas que…

La chose : Chut…

Bon, l'attention revenue sur moi, je sais que c'est très bizarroïde comme fic mais j'ai juré à Monsieur D que j'allais publier son œuvre sur le net. Chose dite, chose faite.

Alors maintenant, défoncez le bouton en bas de la page pour me laisser vos commentaires

La Chose (En faite mon surnom c'est Lochan mais c'était déjà prit…snif, snif)

(1)Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas ce jeu eh bien Yuna court atrocement mal, comme une fille qui se fait courir après par un meurtrier dans les films d'horreur)

(2)C'est comme ça que Monsieur D l'a écrit c'est tout choupi!

(3)**Pour tout intéressé 18 ans et plus : **Pour seulement un dollars par mois vous pouvez parrainer un être visqueux, sombre, frustré, sénile, au nom de Severus Rogue. Une seule chose à faire : Lui donner son plaisir quotidien. Veuillez appeler au : 1 738 378 3662 poste 6783

Ou 1 sev est en manque…Si vous appeler dans les 20 minutes qui suivent on vous offre gratuitement le fourre tout viril! Offre valide jusqu'à épuisement des stocks.


End file.
